


Separate Beds

by haldoor



Series: Parental Involvement [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show, apart from the character Freddie whom I believe is coming up in S3.20, but I have no knowledge of storylines to come<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No ownership here; no profit either<br/><b>Beta:</b> Ran it by <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kaige68</b>, but all mistakes are my own.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve and Freddie talk about their situation as they make up a spare bed in Steve's old room at Jack McGarrett's, the day before Steve's maternal grandfather's funeral.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Separate Beds

**Author's Note:**

> This follows, time-wise, shortly after **All the Way** , somewhere in between **Almost Nothing** and **Biggest Mistake?**
> 
> I hope the back–and-forth nature of this fic is not too confusing, but I wanted to show something of the parallels in Steve's life, as well as some of his past without getting too bogged down. This also accounts for why I chose to make each of these ficlets 600 words long. It's been a challenge to portray something important with each snippet, but hopefully it's coming across.

"So why are your mom's brother and his wife staying with your dad if it's your maternal grandfather that died?"

Steve continued pumping the airbed up as he answered, "Mom's sisters and their families are staying at my grandparent's place – that makes for a full house. David and his wife stayed here a couple of times before Grandpa and Gramma retired to Hawaii, and Mary spent time with them at their home in Chicago too. Dad's always said David and Shelley are easier than either of Mom's sisters, and…" He shrugged, sealing the cap of the airbed and packing up the pump. "From what I know of my aunts, he's right."

Freddie was sitting on Steve's old single bed, watching Steve. He stood up now, picking up the bedding Steve had found in a closet, but hesitated at the edge of the mattress, giving Steve an unreadable look.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come with you?"

"No!" Steve took a step towards Freddie, stopping before they could touch. "I _wanted_ you here. Even if we don't… if no one knows…" He furrowed his brows, guilt stifling his words. "Everyone else has their… partners here.

"Give me those?" Steve took the blankets and started making the bed up. It was easier than dealing with the emotion the whole situation caused.

Freddie was quiet for a moment, sitting back down on the bed and watching again. "You want me to sleep there? For real?" he asked as Steve finished and stood up to gaze down at him.

Steve let out a long breath, taking a seat beside him. He couldn't look at Freddie as he answered. "It's only two nights, Freddie. I can't… not here."

"We don't have to _do_ anything, Steve… I'd just hoped… we haven't been alone much in the last few weeks. I get that this isn't easy; that your grandfather's death hit you hard, babe, but… you're not suggesting your dad will be checking up on us, are you?"

Steve managed to meet Freddie's eyes at last. "I honestly don't know. I can't figure out what he thinks about me bringing you here now. I don't think I can tell him; not with all this happening."

Freddie nodded, putting a hand around Steve's neck and pulling him close enough for their foreheads to touch. "I get it; I do. My father's not exactly Mr. Tolerant and I can't begin to imagine taking you to meet him. But your dad… he seems okay, Steve. He hasn't said much yet, but I didn't get any bad vibes from him. Maybe it won't be as hard as you think?"

Steve felt a rush of love for Freddie and couldn't stop himself from pulling him into a kiss. Freddie's lips were warm and receptive, and Steve licked his way inside, stealing any more words before Freddie could utter them. When they drew apart, both were breathing unevenly, and Freddie turned away, wiping a hand over his mouth before standing up.

"See, you do that… one too many times and I won't be able to stop myself."

Steve stood up too, curling a hand around the firm muscle of Freddie's arm, and met his eyes. "I want that, Freddie, but this life… being in the SEALs is important to me too. I'm worried Dad will tell me I have no right when the rules don't allow for _this_."

"That would stop you?" Freddie huffed in disbelief. "He wouldn't actually report us, would he?"

"I don't think so, but… let's just get the funeral over with first."

Freddie nodded, pulling Steve into a close hug.

~//~


End file.
